Til The Shadows Veil Their Sighs
by GreenNGold19
Summary: He survived the Great War but Captain James Nicholls has little to come home to. In an attempt to find purpose again he visits the young man whose horse he rode into battle nearly four years ago. Will his search end at the Narracott farm or will the captain be forced to look elsewhere? AU. Movie-based.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little intro to a story that's been rattling around in my brain. I own nothing but my OC.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

1918

That second morning in December dawned frigid and murky. Clouds masked the normally cheerful sun over Devonshire and rain fell heavily as Rosaline Narracott made her way to the barn. Every drop that met with skin was like a tiny needle. The pain sharp but fleeting. She caught the distinct jingling of Joey's tack as she entered through the side door ringing the damp from her charcoal tresses. "_Only a cousin of mine would be fool enough to journey out in a storm like this" _Rosaline thought shaking her head. _"I swear he loves that horse as much as any man would love a woman." _ Albert stood alongside the red bay stallion gently stroking the animal's back. He glanced up as he heard her footsteps and she was pleased to note that the damage around his eyes appeared to be healing nicely.

"Saline, what are you doin'? You'll catch yer death out there," he said taking in her sodden condition. Even though she was older than him by eight years Albert had always taken on the roll of a big brother of sorts. Rosaline was thankful that the war had not changed that in the least.

"Must you call me that Albert?" She had never been able to understand why people insisted upon hacking off part of her name. "As for catching my death I could say the same to you. Why on Earth are you out here when the whole of Devon is flooding?" Coming to stand beside him she relished the warmth afforded by being so close to Joey.

Albert grinned sheepishly at her before answering quietly " I didn't want 'im to be afraid. 'E's out 'ere all alone you know"

"Of course, I should have known but we have to get to the house" Rosaline chided lightly. "Aunt Rose said she'd have both our heads if I didn't drag you inside. Now go make sure loft doors are closed tight and we'll be on our way." She took Albert's place and continued to soothe Joey as the boy made his way up the barn ladder. "Silly lad thinking a big war horse like you would be frightened of a wee storm."

All of a sudden Albert began shouting down from the loft "Saline, someone is comin' up the road!"

"_Has everyone in Devon taken leave of their senses today?" _ Rushing to the main doors she fought with the howling wind until she pried one of them open. Peering out into the tempest she saw that there was indeed what looked to be a young man in a ragged soldier's uniform. He struggled through the muck leaning heavily on cane as he tried desperately to keep hold of suitcase with the same arm.

"We should 'elp 'im" Albert said making his way over to her.

"We don't even know who he is."

"Mum always said to be careful to entertain strangers…" he recited.

"For by doing so men have entertained angels unawares." Rosaline finished. "She's my aunt as well as your mum remember?" Just as the last word left her lips the young man's legs seemed to give way beneath him and he tumbled to the ground. "He better be an angel," she murmured grabbing Albert's hand as she pulled them both out the door and towards their unlucky visitor.

Squinting in an attempt to see through the onslaught of rain the two Narracotts made their way cautiously through the yard. "Captain Nicholls!" Albert exclaimed as they neared the fallen soldier. "You weren't to be 'ere 'til next week!"

In spite of being covered from head to toe in mud the young man laughed. "I decided to leave Eton a bit earlier than planned" he said taking the shoulder that Albert offered and getting unsteadily to his feet. "It appears that my judgment may have been flawed."

"I'm glad to find that the two of you are acquainted but perhaps we could continue this conversation in more hospitable surroundings." Rosaline announced ostensibly startling the two men. "Take my shoulder too Captain Nicholls and we'll get you to the barn. It's closer than the house and you look in no shape to walk."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A huge thank you to everyone who left reviews: NiDubhchair, 4everYoung93 & mistyfoxmaid and to all who favorite/followed the story: muSiC xx AdiCt, Lady Krystalyn, MacMhuirich, mariafigrsk8s, 4everYoung93, Mediaeval-Angel, Karafil, mistyfoxmaid & TheAngryTori . I apologize for the delay in posting but my schedule has been crazy. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_A great war leaves the country with three armies - an army of cripples, an army of mourners, and an army of thieves." ~German Proverb_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

1918

When the trio at long last made their way into the barn Rosaline left Albert to tend to the captain while she went about ransacking the barn for something to keep the cold at bay. _"We may be filthy," _she thought opening the storage cupboard "_but at least we can be warm." _She paused for a moment in her quest to scrutinize the visiting soldier. He looked to be around thirty years in age and even though the mire from the yard obscured most of his features she could tell he was handsome. Sighing heavily Rosaline finally discovered what she was looking for underneath several rusty farm tools.

Lugging the horse blankets over to the hay bale where the two men had settled she handed one to each of them. As their guest reached for his she could not help but notice that the sleeve on his left side was pinned at the wrist. _"So this poor man lost something in the war as well. No wonder Albert looks up to him." _Her cousin however, gave her no time to dwell on this thought as he started making introductions with his customary fervor.

"Captain James Nicholls meet Saline…I mean Rosaline Narracott. My cousin" he announced making a grand flourish towards her. She could not help but smile broadly at Albert. He acted as if he were introducing the Queen herself and not merely a relative.

Nicholls extended his right hand to her while at the same time attempting to offset the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. "James please or Jamey if you prefer" he said smiling cordially. "A pleasure to meet you Rosaline."

His hand was rough yet she did not find the sensation of his touch unpleasant. "The pleasure is mine," she said meeting his amiable gaze. _"Why his eyes are the loveliest I've ever seen on a man. They're bluer than the Clovelly lakes at dusk" _Rosaline had to shake her head briefly to regain control of her senses when she realized that she must be staring.

"Forgive me for saying so, but yours is not a name that you hear often" he remarked running his fingers lazily through his tawny colored hair. "May I ask where it originates from?"

Albert let out a hearty laugh at Nicholls's question. "Uncle Bob was fond of William Shakespeare's writin' so 'e gave 'er the name of a lady from one of 'is plays." His smile only widened when Rosaline cut her eyes at him for interrupting.

Watching them Nicholls thought they acted more like siblings than cousins. "Ah, then I take it the work your father favored was Romeo and Juliet."

"My father preferred King Lear actually and wanted to name me Cordelia," she said pulling the blanket tightly about her.

"Personally I voted fer that one" Albert joked winking at her.

"Oh hush," Rosaline scolded, "You weren't even born as yet. That makes it a bit to have a vote." Turning back to Captain Nicholls "It was my mum who chose Rosaline. I imagine she hoped I would live up to it in a way."

"Of course," the captain exclaimed "The all-seeing sun, ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

Rosaline's cheeks burned crimson at hearing those lines quoted so eloquently. "Umm, yes…I must say I am impressed James. There aren't many people who even make that connection."

His cheeks took on ruddiness at that comment and Rosaline could have sworn that he was blushing. "All of the boys in Eton were required to learn a bit of Shakespeare. It's not that impressive really" he insisted as the conversation lapsed into silence.

Without the sound of their voices filling the barn Albert became aware of the fact that he could no longer hear the thunderous clamor of rain on the barn roof. "Well it looks like we can head to the house now" he said standing and making his way to the door.

James got unsteadily to his feet and waved off Rosaline when she offered him her hand choosing to reach for his cane instead. "After you my lady" he said allowing her to go before him.

She grinned at his candid show of chivalry.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A HUGE thank you to everyone who left reviews: NiDubhchair, mistyfoxmaid, Eternel3007 and DarkestInk; to all who favorite/followed the story: Eternel3007, B.o.B Rules, Fire Daughter, xtubbyx and DarkestInk. I apologize for the delay in posting (and any spelling errors) but the holiday season was jam packed with scheduling conflicts. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_Better three hours too soon than a minute too late." ~ William Shakespeare_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

1918

Squinting against the early afternoon sunlight that had overtaken the muddied yard the group exited the barn and made for the welcoming walls of the Narracott house. Despite objections from the captain Albert had been adamant that he carry Nicholls's suitcase for him. Marching stalwartly the young man bore the luggage as if it were the treasure of a great king rather than a compilation of coarse leather and wood. Though she walked slightly ahead of him Rosaline kept a close watch on James out of the corner of her eye to make certain he did not loose his balance once again. He flashed her wide grin when he caught her watching his progress. "I assure you Rosaline I'm much steadier on my feet when there's no tempest about."

"I…I apologize. I meant no disrespect," she stammered dropping back to walk beside him. " You'll see when you meet my Aunt Rose that we Narracott women can be a might overprotective at times."

At this James chuckled heartily. " I'm sure I will find your aunt to be as charming as you are," he concluded as they reached the front door of the farmhouse.

Upon walking in they were greeted by the tantalizing smell of dinner being prepared by Rose Narracott in the kitchen's sizeable fireplace. A hearty soup bubbled and steamed as the older woman stood over the cast iron pot stirring occasionally. "Well it took the two of you long enough. I 'ad thought you'd been washed away like Noah. Albie your father's down at the tavern so it'll probably be just us three for dinner" Rose stated looking up slowly from her work. Stopping short when she caught sight of Captain Nicholls lofty frame her eyes grew wide with surprise. "And it seems you've found a guest."

Ever quick with introductions Albert rushed forward. "Mum, this is Captain Nicholls. Dad sold Joey to 'im that day in town. 'e rode 'im in the war remember? 'e came early for 'is visit with us."

"For a brief stint anyway" Nicholls added quietly.

Quickly putting down her stirring spoon Rose wiped her hands on a cloth that hung from her waist. "Bless my soul, I 'andn't realized you were so young Captain" she exclaimed moving from the fire to better view the man who stood before her.

Wearily smiling Nicholls shook his head "Mrs. Narracott I have not been young for quiet some time. But I thank you earnestly for the compliment." Although she was at a lose to explain why Rosaline felt a dull ache creep into her heart at this assertion

"Why you can't be more than thirty at most dear," Albert's mother said stepping closer to the visitor. "But regardless of 'ow many years you've weathered we're glad to 'ave you." She placed an affectionate hand on his right arm. "Please take a seat and tell me a bit of yourself." She motioned to the simple kitchen table surrounded by four chairs. "Dinner is almost done."

"Thank you Mrs. Narracott" James said inclining his head. Pulling a chair out wincing faintly at the scraping sound made as the legs moved across the floor. Everyone watched curiously as he turned to Rosaline and waited patiently with his hand resting on the chair back.

"Are you seeking my permission to sit?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

For the first time, since his arrival in Devon, Rosaline glimpsed the man that James had been prior to the Great War taking its toll as he threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"I only ask permission from God," he said gasping for breath. "Have good manners fallen so out of fashion that you have never had a man pull out your chair?"

The smile that now laid spread across his face caused Rosaline's pale cheeks to flush a bright red. "Admittedly, it seems that few men retain such graces" she alleged as she dropped into the chair. "Thank you James."

"Would you look at that Mum," Albert snickered "I'd 'ave never thought anyone would mistake Saline fer a lady." His mother glared at him and quickly silenced his mirth with a sharp poke to the ribs.

"Alright, enough of that!" Rose moved back to the fire. "The soup'll burn if it stays on the fire any longer" she said removing the pot from its hook.

Nicholls looked to Albert "Is there possibly somewhere that I could change into a clean shirt?" It was not until he mentioned his shirt that Albert's mother even took notice of the fact that it was caked with large spots of mud.

"Certainly, there's a place! You'll be sharin' a room. I hope that's agreeable. With Rosaline 'ere we don't 'ave a spare room." Rose handed the captain's suitcase to her son. "Albie show Captain Nicholls to your room so 'e can get changed. Me and Rosaline will put out dinner" She kept a careful eye on the two men as they made their way up the farmhouse stairs.

"So what do you think of our guest?" Rose asked as her niece ladled soup into four small bowls.

"He appears to be a kind man," Rosaline surmised as she completed filling the last bowl." Her aunt giggled at her blasé response.

"My girl 'e appears to be one of the most 'andsome man that 'as ever graced the fields of Devon. After your uncle of course."

Now it was Rosaline's turn to laugh. "Aunt Rose please don't try and set me up with yet another man. What makes you think I would even be interested in the good captain?"

"Because," Rose said with a wink "the man's attractive enough to make a nun forget 'er vows and you're not blind."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A HUGE thank you to everyone left reviews/ favorite/followed the story: Karafil, DarkestInk, Elianna1031, Pengellyn, FutureRockstarBrisa, MarsKilljoy, Katy-The-Platypus, Shesal, midnightblue93, Massacare Girl Tasha, ponzi382. I apologize for the delay in posting but this semester was absolutely packed and I had no time to write. Also apologies for the short chapter…this was a way to shake a bit of the cobwebs loose from the creative side of my brain. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**_

_I have always a sacred veneration for anyone I observe to be a little out of repair in his person, as supposing him either a poet or a philosopher. ~Jonathan Swift_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**_

"Aunt Rose" Rosaline exclaimed taken aback by the older woman's declaration. "Of all the things to say!" Her aunt merely chuckled at the color that was rising in her cheeks.

"My dear, there is nothin' wrong with appreciatin' one of God's fine works" Rose said gathering the cutlery and placing beside each bowl.

Rosaline sent up a silent prayer of thanks when she heard the two men come clamoring down the staircase. _"Thank the Lord for small favors. I value my aunt's opinion but some things are better left unsaid." _ Catching sight of Nicholls as he trailed behind Albert she had to admit that some of her aunt's word were not entirely an exaggeration. His cerulean eyes appeared to all but glow when set against the crisp white shirt he now wore. _"I swear I've never seen a man with eyes as such." _As if reading her thoughts the young captain meet her gaze and flashed her a quick smile.

"I apologize for the noise ladies," he said as they made their way to the table. "It looks delicious Mrs. Narracott. Thank you again for your hospitality."

"No need t' thank me Captain. Meals are meant t' be eaten" Rose made to pull out her chair but was pleasantly surprised when Albert mimicked Nicholls earlier actions by doing it for her.

"A lady shouldn't 'ave to pull out 'er own chair" he proclaimed giving his mother a smile to rival her own.

"Well aren't we the gentleman?" she said lowering herself as gracefully as she could into the seat.

Rosaline giggled softly at her cousin's well-mannered display. "I suppose this is yer influence at work?" she questioned James as he showed her the same courtesy.

"I dearly hope so," he muttered beside her ear seemingly elated with Albert's behavior.

She was barely able to discern his words due to the sudden shiver that traveled down her spine at his nearness.


End file.
